The overhaul and repair of big floating docks raises many problems, as there seldom is any possibility to drydock the dock itself. It has been proposed to build a floating dock in sections, where each section may be disengaged from the remainder of the dock and be docked therein. The sections are interconnected by bolts, but as they are located in spaces which are used as ballast tanks they will soon be cemented by rust and must be cut apart. A disengaging of a pontoon is therefore a difficult operation, which is often put off too long.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a self docking dock, where the interconnection between the various portions is arranged so the mounting and dismounting operations are considerably reduced, and where it is possible, in two operations, to lift the whole underwater body of the dock out of the water, for cleaning, painting and possible repair.